


Does It Come in Black?

by vivilove



Series: What Turns You On, Baby? (Jonsa) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Dom!Sansa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, sub!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Looking back…Sansa could tell you exactly when she and Jon stumbled upon this particular variety of play...From a prompt on Tumblr asking for Dom!Sansa in black leather, this is a prequel of sorts to 'Are You Thinking of Me as I Lie Here Missing You?'





	Does It Come in Black?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic explores some Dom/Sub kink between two consenting adults in an established sexual relationship. I think its very mild compared to true BDSM stuff but that's my own opinion. Heed the tags and consider if its something that interests you before proceeding.

Looking back…Sansa could tell you exactly when she and Jon stumbled upon this particular variety of play.

She’d been browsing a dirty lingerie site just for fun whilst waiting for Jon to come home from his business trip.  A week without her handsome boyfriend at home had left her lonely.  Well, she had Ghost and Lady for company so she wasn't completely alone.  Honestly, she was more horny than lonely.  They talked every night and had engaged in a round of phone sex or two but it was hardly the same as having Jon right next to her...and hard.

Sansa had already scrolled past the crotchless panties, dildos and the other usual fare when Lady and Ghost started barking to announce Jon’s return.

"Is Daddy home?" she asked the excited dogs. 

The dogs yipped excitedly and ran back and forth, urging her to follow them.  Sansa leapt off the bed to go greet him and, after some passionate kisses at the front door and whispers of all the things they were longing to do to each other, he followed her into the bedroom with his suitcase.

“Whatcha looking at, love?” he asked as he noticed the open laptop on their bed.

“Nothing much. Just killing time till you got home,” she replied.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a thong and eager to get him out of his clothes.

“Are you going to buy something naughty to tempt me with, my dirty girl?” he asked hopefully.  "Not that you need anything to tempt me."

Jon leaned over and took a closer look at the screen.

“I have plenty of stuff like that,” she said, trying to draw his attention away from lacey teddies and back to her.

“I know,” he smiled. "I always enjoy seeing them on you...before I see you out of them."  His eyes sharpened just then and he leaned over the bed, his fists braced on the mattress.  “Umm…what’s that one?” he asked.

It was his tone that told Sansa something had captured his fancy. His normally deep and husky voice had a slight quiver to it and there was a hint of curiosity being aroused.

“Which one?” she asked.

He jabbed the screen with his fingertip causing the touchscreen to give Sansa a larger image to inspect. It was a dark-haired woman in a tightly-laced red leather corset (which looked like an hour’s worth of lacing to do), along with matching cheekies, elbow length gloves, fishnet hose and knee-high boots…while holding a riding crop in her hand.

“That one?” she asked with a smirk.  It was one of the oldest clichés.  The Dominatrix.  She'd never bothered trying it out with Jon.

Jon sucked in a raspy breath and wiped his hands on his khakis before nodding. He glanced over at her. His pupils were already blown, apparently at just the thought of her in the get-up.

_Holy shit.  Maybe I should try it out._

Sansa was definitely intrigued now. Jon had his kinks. Sansa had her own. Luckily, they shared several of the same kinks but this was something new. They sometimes did a little Dom/Sub role play, whether in the bedroom or over the phone, but Jon was usually the dominate one. And none of that had ever required an outfit.

Her lips curled into a seductive smile.  Suddenly, the idea of being Mistress Sansa and driving Jon mad held a lot of a appeal.

“Would you like for me to maybe…” she began.

He nodded again…about a dozen times before he cleared his throat. He only stuttered a little as he replied, “Oh-only if…you-you’d be willing to, uh…”

She leaned over to give him a kiss. He whimpered softly when she lightly bit his lower lip. “Of course, Jon. I’d be happy to try it with you.” He grinned until she added in a deeper, more authoritative tone, “You’d better be a good boy though…or else you might get punished.”

She stretched out that last word and let it linger in the air between them.

His adam’s apple bobbed and he squeaked out, "Yes, I could be...good for you."

"Good for who?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Good for you...Miss Stark."

 _Oh, yes.  I think I might like this, too_.

Sansa was looking forward to finding out.

"That's good, Jon.  I know you'll be my good boy," she purred as her hands came up to play with his curls.  She tugged at his hair, bringing his lips to hers.  She kissed him hard, possessively, and a needy whine escaped Jon's lips before Ghost barked at them both.  Dinner was overdue.  They shared an slightly awkward chuckle before she said, "Go feed them and I'll make a purchase or two." 

"Fuck, yes," he said triumphantly.  It set her heart to racing.

He was back from feeding the dogs in record time.  Sansa was sitting cross-legged on the bed with the laptop clicking away to read about the ‘Dark Endeavors Dominatrix Diva’ kit before she added anything to her shopping cart. Jon quickly unpacked his suitcase and kept hovering over her shoulder, looking to see what she was ordering. A few ‘also recommended’ items popped up and Sansa hummed under her breath as Jon started pacing the bedroom.

She tried not to smile too widely. Jon was worked up. Whatever this latest kink discovery was, Sansa meant to explore it fully.

“Sansa?” he asked from across the bedroom just before as she started to add the kit to her cart.

“Yeah?” she replied.  He didn't speak at first and she turned to see him stripping out of his clothes, a hungry look in his eyes and a stiff cock visible through his boxers.

_Oh, my..._

“Could you check and see if…” He paused and drew a deep breath…as though the fate of the universe hung in the balance now. He gestured at the screen and asked, “Does it come in black?”

 

* * *

 

At first, she’d felt slightly ridiculous as she dressed for this little experiment in their bathroom. Lady had been watching her curiously, taking up half the floor space.

She’d left Jon sitting on the bed, Ghost at his feet. He been told to shower thoroughly but then to get dressed again. She wanted to make him strip for her.  He was talented at teasing her even if it was a bit humorous at times, too.  And if she was in charge tonight, she wanted a show.

The cheekies fit fine but lacing up the corset by herself was a bit of a trial. Then, she put on the garter belt and fishnets stockings (which weren’t included in the kit so Sansa had ordered them from the ‘also recommended’ items) and her own pair of FMBs. No way was she overpaying for those pleather thigh-high monstrosities when she had a perfectly serviceable pair of high-heeled black boots that fit perfectly. Not to mention the fact that Jon had told her more than once that all he could think about whenever she wore them was fucking her into the mattress. Which he’d done more than once as more than one ruined sets of sheets could attest.

But as Sansa drew on the silky, elbow-length gloves and finished straightening her hair and arranging it so the red curtain covered part of one eye, she felt more confident.  If clothes make the man (or woman in this case) and the play is the thing, Sansa enjoyed letting her inner dominatrix out.  And when she added the bright red, long-lasting lipstick, she felt even more sure of herself.

She picked up the riding crop and swished it through the air a few times then glanced at herself in the mirror.

“Alright, Sansa. Let’s go spank that sweet ass and drive him wild.”

Lady preceded Sansa through the door and Ghost and Jon’s heads both came up at once.

“Holy shit,” he whispered in a strangled tone.

“You like?” she asked as she twirled for him. She was supposed to be Miss Stark, the dominatrix, completely unfazed by the effect she had on men.  But she couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks and the pleasure she felt when Jon stared at her this way.

“Yeah…fuck, yeah…I like,” he nodded. “Sansa, you’re gorgeous all the time but that…” His arms waved up and down like he was a confused crossing guard. “It’s just…wow.”

_Okay, Sansa…you’re in charge._

“Good,” she said in that deeper tone. Jon rose from the bed to walk over to her. “No!” she said sternly and he stopped in his tracks. “I didn’t give you permission to get up, did I?”

“Uh…no. You didn’t,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry what?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Stark.”

“Good.  Now, take off your clothes.” Jon started to yank off his tie. “No…go slow. I want you to put on a little show for me.”

Sansa pulled the chair out from their desk and turned it backwards. She straddled it and rested her arms over the back before she took a seat, the riding crop dangling from her wrist.

Jon stared at her heatedly and then started stripping for her, one item at a time. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He slowly removed his tie…and swung it over his head like a male stripper might on stage.

She wanted to start giggling. She had to fight hard not to but she managed to keep a semi-straight face.  She did smirk at him though as he unbuttoned his shirt methodically while biting at his full, lower lip. He slid the shirt over his shoulders and showed off all his hard work at the gym. Sansa had to clench her fists to keep still.

 _Damn…he is good at teasing_. He shimmied his ass at her.  _Oh, you are trying so hard to make me break_.

He wanted her to be the dominate one and yet there was that stubborn part of Jon that didn’t want to submit too easily. She liked that though. She liked to think maybe this would be a bit of a challenge.

“Come closer,” she beckoned in a sultry tone.

He walked over to her, his chiseled abs right there at eye level.  She stood, helping him unbuckle his belt. He grinned at her playfully, pleased at the thought that she couldn’t just watch, that she had to be touching him, too.

_Oh, I want to touch you…but that doesn’t mean you’re getting what you want right away._

She slid his belt from the loops and held it in front of him. She doubled it over and made the leather snap menacingly a time or two. Jon’s eyes widened with a touch of...fear.  He gulped nervously.

“Keep going,” she ordered next as she laid the belt on the desk behind her and took a seat again.

He unzipped his pants. He shimmied his hips at her again and this time she did laugh. He gave her a cocky grin.

“Manners, Jon,” she said in a frosty tone. “Cocky boys don't get what they want.  Good boys who do as they're told get rewarded.”

He nodded and removed his pants. He reached to pull down his boxers but she stopped him.

“Wait.”

She rose and paced slowly over to him. She brushed his pecs and abs with the riding crop and he inhaled sharply.

“Don’t be scared, baby,” she breathed in his ear. “If you don’t like any of this, you only have to say stop. Okay?” He nodded. “Do you want to stop?” she asked next as she licked his ear.

He shuddered and shook his head empathically. She put her hands on his waist.

“Kiss me,” she said next. His hands came up to her face. “No…just kiss me. You can’t touch me until I say,” she said teasingly.

He nodded and kissed her, deep and slow. She grasped him by his hair to pull his mouth to hers, that same possessive kiss like the night she'd ordered the stuff.  She angled her head to ravage his mouth with her tongue. One hand left his hips and she brushed the front of his boxers. He was already hard, his cock jutting out proudly and eager for her touch.  He tried thrusting into her hand.

Sansa stepped away and he took a step towards her, breathing raggedly. She held up a finger in warning and he paused.

“Take those off now,” she said pointing to his boxers.

He slid them down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

"Turn around,” she ordered next. She admired his ass and slapped one butt cheek before caressing it. “Alright. Lay across the bed…on your stomach,” she ordered.

“Sansa…” he began. She hissed and he quickly said, “I’m sorry. Miss Stark…what about the dogs?”

They were both lying in the other room now, likely in their doggie beds. Normally, Lady and Ghost didn't care what their humans did when they were in the bedroom.  Though they had been known to get curious if Jon and Sansa were especially loud. 

However, once when Jon had Sansa turned over the kitchen table, Ghost bit him hard...on the ass.  Jon still had a scar to show for it.

 _God, the kitchen table_.

Sansa would still get wet just thinking about that.  She wasn't sure what had come over them both that night but the remnants of their dinner were shoved to the floor and before she knew it Jon had her spread across the table and was pounding her pussy hard, while saying the dirtiest things as he teased her clit till she screamed his name.  It was hot as fuck...prior to the ass-bite anyway. 

“You’ll just have to be my good boy and keep quiet, Jon. Maybe I’ll have to help keep you quiet,” she added.

“Oh, fuck…” he whispered.

“What was that?” she asked sharply.

“Yes, Miss Stark. I’ll be quiet.”

He stretched out on their four-poster bed as ordered. Sansa went over to the dresser and pulled out a couple of scarves and a bottle of lube. She crossed to the bed and told him to put his hands together in front of him. Once he did, she bound them together with a black silk scarf.

“Not too tight?” she asked softly with a gentle touch to his shoulder.

He shook his head and she took the other scarf, a red silk one, and folded it up and then placed it in his mouth, effectively gagging him with it. Not that he couldn’t just spit it out if it really bothered him. He could but she knew he wouldn’t because that wasn’t the game they were playing tonight.

She considered blindfolding him but lying face down he couldn’t easily see what she was doing. This was good enough for tonight.

He had turned his head to the side to try and track her movements.  His dark eyes watched her in anticipation.  He was breathing heavily through his nose. She walked around the bed slowly, making him wait.

Just then, she noticed a slight movement.  His hips were moving, rubbing across the top of the comforter.

“What are you doing?” she barked. His hips stopped moving at once. “Are you trying to rub your cock like that, dirty boy? Trying to relieve the ache?” He nodded and she tsked at him. “That won’t do, Jon. I’ll have to punish you for that.”

She reached out with her left hand as the right hand allowed the riding crop to trail along the floor. She touched his thigh. It was just the lightest, ghostliest contact of her fingertips. Jon jumped like he’d been burned.

“ _Shhhh_ …” she said. “It’s alright.” Her hand made its way up to his ass. _So kissable, bitable_. She caressed the toned flesh and then her finger traced his crack. Jon’s head came up off the mattress and he twisted to see. “Face forward, Jon.  Do I need to blindfold you?” she asked. He shook his head. “Spread these sweet cheeks for me.”

He nodded and did just that. Sansa squirted a dollop of lubricant on her fingers and then tossed the bottle down on the bed.  It was cool to the touch as she traced his hole a moment later and Jon clenched.  But it warmed as she continued rubbing up and down, along his crack.  He relaxed and was no longer holding himself stiffly.

“Do you want me to touch you there? Want my finger inside you?” she asked in a husky tone. 

He nodded vigorously.

"Alright then," she said.

She slowly entered him with one finger, probing gently and waiting for him to grow use to the invasion.  Her other hand stroked his ass cheeks.  Once he'd grown accustomed to the stretch of one finger, she entered him with a second.

He moaned through the scarf...and tried to be sneaky thrusting hips. 

“Oh no, you don't!" she said removing her fingers.  "Why, you naughty, naughty boy.  Now, I'll need to punish you for rutting like a filthy beast into my pretty comforter.”

She smirked at his whine and made sure he wasn’t peeking. Her right hand grasped the riding crop firmly and she moved swiftly, striking like a cobra.

**WHACK!**

The crop came down across his ass and Jon let out a grunt.  His entire body went taunt.

**WHACK!**

“ _Mm-unnn_!” came his muffled shout.  

Lady barked from the next room.

**WHACK! WHACK!**

Sansa looked at his face, checking to see if this was alright.  He gave her a brief nod.  She noticed that his body relaxed a bit though he was awaiting the next blow.

Lady came into the room and barked at her some more.

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

She heard his stifled cry and threw the riding crop down.  She caressed his reddened ass cheeks now. She pulled the damp scarf from his mouth and he whimpered.

“ _Shhhh_ …you did so well, baby.”

Lady was growling now, clearly not liking this sort of play at all. Part of Sansa thought it was very sweet that her girl wanted to protect Jon. But she really didn’t want a scar to match Jon’s.

“It’s okay, baby,” she said soothingly. “Jon, will you tell her you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Lady! Daddy likes what Mommy’s doing!” he said hoarsely.

Lady didn’t seem convinced though so Sansa ushered her out of the bedroom and locked the door.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked.

"Fuck, no.  Do you?" he replied.

"No," she grinned.

_Okay…back in character._

Sansa climbed up behind him on the bed and urged him up to his knees.

“Be still for me, Jon.”

Her hands caressed his ass before one moved to cup his balls. She gave them a slightest squeeze before she ran her hands up and down his thighs. He spread his knees further apart on the comforter. His dick tipped downward. He wanted her to touch him so badly. The back of her knuckles lightly brushed it once before she pulled her hand back.

Another whimper.

Sansa cradled his balls again and lowered her face to his ass.  She nipped one cheek with her teeth and then the other. When her tongue swiped his hole, Jon gasped.

“Please,” he croaked.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Miss Stark…will you tongue my ass?”

“Hmmm…” she said, pretending to ponder. "Will you be good and stay still?"

“Yes.”

"Alright then."

She gripped his hips to hold him steady and her tongue circled his hole before she pushed it inside.

“ _Uhhh_ … Sansa…fuck…” She continued to tongue him and he kept trying to push his ass back further on her tongue. She fondled his balls but refused to give him what he really wanted right now. “My cock…please, Miss Stark,” he begged.

He wanted her to jack him off like this…but that wouldn’t be happening now. Sansa was in charge tonight.

She slapped his ass and said, “Roll over. I’ll ride you now.” He moaned with relief and flipped faster than Ghost getting ready to have his belly rubbed. “Not your cock though. I’ll ride your face.”

A momentary flash of disappointment appeared before it was replaced by desire.  He nodded eagerly. He liked giving oral...and he was damn good at it.

Sansa went to the bathroom to wash up before she returned.

“Miss Stark…will you untie me?” he asked.

She considered for a moment. He liked to get to touch her and she really liked, too. But not just yet.

“Soon.  Not yet.”

Sansa climbed up his body, dropping gentle kisses here and there, sucking on little bits of skin as she went.  But she completely bypassed what he most wanted her to kiss and suck. Her teeth grazed his nipple and he bucked his hips, his cock smacking her belly button.

"Don't get greedy, Jon," she teased.

She rose to her knees and straddled his face.  He moaned into her cunt before he started lapping at her pussy like a starving man.

So wet and hot he could make her with that tongue.  Jon knew just want to do. He teased her clit mercilessly as Sansa played with her tits above him and then he dove back into her cunt with gusto. Whenever he moved back to her clit, she felt that delicious ache building inside, a coiling desire that was ready to unfurl.

Jon didn’t stab at her clit like he needed to beat it into submission. He worshiped it.  He licked and circled it reverently with his tongue.  He softly sucked on it and then repeated the pattern.

“ _Unnn_ …Jon…oh, fuck,” she moaned. She ran her hands up to her hair and then fondled her breasts some more.  "You are a good boy.  I just knew you'd be so good for me."

“I’m dying to touch you,” he rumbled into her folds. It tickled and vibrated against her flesh…and drove her wild.

“Yeah…I’m dying for that, too,” she agreed and untied his hands at last. “Touch me, Jon. Make me cum, baby.”

Jon grasped a hip with one hand while he fingered her with the other hand as his tongue continued its magic on her clit.  And when he curled his fingers just right, Sansa screamed setting both the dogs to howling and barking outside the bedroom door.

Once her cunt finished fluttered with the spasms of her climax, she collapsed over him. He lazily licked at her still until she could breathe normally again.

“What do you want me to do now, Miss Stark?” he asked as he wiped her wetness from his face.

“Help me out of this and then I’ll ride your cock so we can cum together this time.”

“Oh, thank God,” he cried.  "I can't wait to have you."

He pulled off her boots first. The lacings on the corset gave them a bit of trouble but eventually Sansa was freed of her costume and as naked as Jon.

“Jon?” she said sweetly as she straddled his lap and cupped his face.

“Yeah, love?”

“I’m tired of the game now. Will you make love to me?”

He kissed her softly and sweetly. “Yeah...always, love.”

She sank down around his shaft, taking every inch of him in until she felt his balls nestled against her ass. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and he sat up, holding her in his lap as they fucked slowly, kissing and staring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” he said as he grasped her hips and started pounding her harder.

“ _Mmm_ …don’t stop,” she sighed. “God, I love you, too.”

She ran her hands through his hair and he ducked his head to capture a nipple with his mouth and tease it. She arched her back, letting him suckle her as that fantastic ache grew within her again. 

His hands moved her hips, bucking her rapidly against him.  He moved a hand down to circle her clit.

“Are you ready to cum again for me, love?” he asked.

“Yes… _ohhh_ , yes.”

She felt so delightfully filled with Jon. The sensation of his hard cock stroking her walls as he licked her nipples while his thumb massaged her clit.  It was a headier sensation than being Miss Stark in leather in many ways.

The ache became too much to prolong any longer and she cried out in ecstasy. He started sucking on her neck as her orgasm continued in waves, throbbing around his cock, until he shouted her name and came deep inside of her.

She stayed there, straddling his lap, as they panted and kissed some more. When his softening cock slipped out of her, she got up to wash. He was lying on the bed waiting for her to return and they snuggled up against each other.

They had just got settled when they heard pawing at the door.

“Should we let the dogs back in?” he asked.

“I’ll let you do it,” she said. “I’m afraid Lady might still be angry with me.”

“Okay,” he said.

The dogs didn’t seem upset now though as they came in to give the room and their people a quick sniff and then headed back to their beds for the night.

Jon kissed her shoulders and carded his fingers through her hair.

“So…I liked that. In case you couldn’t tell,” he said.

“I could tell,” she giggled against his throat as her hand caressed his chest. “They had some dress up stuff like that for men, you know.”

“Oh, hell no. I’d look ridiculous in that. Besides…I liked you being in charge.”

“Well, maybe Miss Stark would enjoy seeing you in a fishnet thong.”

“Oh, shit…”

“They had a teardrop style one that was quite…revealing. Or one with a zipper even.”

“Sansa…”

“Oh, come on, Jon. It even came in black.”

**Author's Note:**

> To connect this to the fic that inspired it, I'm making it a series but not certain if/when I'll revisit it again.


End file.
